Cowboys, Leather, and Scars
by musicdj91
Summary: It's been four years since the Cullens left and Bella has built a life for herself but what happens when that life gets turned upside down when the Cullen turn up? And more importantly why does Jasper's reappearance effect her in ways she never imagined?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all characters involved are the property of Stephenie Meyer, minus the those I have created or my plot.**

**Chapter One**

Bella's pov

"Mommy wake up!" My three year old daughter Summer says bouncing on my bed.

"No sleep time." I say grabbing her then I pull her under the blankets with me.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" She says loudly.

"No sleep, sleep, sleep." I say.

"No wake up." She says wiggling out of my arms and gets off my bed then runs as fast as her little legs can carry her out of my room.

"You can't catch me!" She yells so I get out of bed and run after her, I finally catch her in the living room.

"Gotcha." I say then I start tickling her.

"Mommy...stop...it." She says between laughs.

"Okay." I say.

"Mommy I'm hungry." She says.

"What do want you for breakfast?" I ask.

"Pancakes." She says then runs into the kitchen and I follow her then I make us breakfast and after breakfast is over I get her dressed for the day then dress myself for day.

"Mommy can we go to the mall so I can see Santa?" She asks and I knew needed to get my Christmas shopping done so I decided I was going to kill two birds with one stone.

"Okay let's go see Santa." I say then I put her mittens, hat, and coat on then I put mine on and grab my purse on our way out the front door.

"Look mommy it snowed!" She squeals and I mentally groaned because I enough problems walking on dry, flat surfaces without the snow.

"Come on mommy let's go." Summer says then pulls on my hand and I let her pull me over to the brand new truck her daddy bought for me and I unlocked it and helped her into her car seat then I buckled her in then shut her door and then I went around and got in.

"Mommy can I get a present for daddy?" She asks as I start the truck.

"Yes you can a present for daddy." I say then I make the thirty minute drive to the mall.

"Alright let's go see Santa." I say as we walk into the mall and it took ten minutes to find him and another twenty waiting in line before Summer finally got to sit in his lap and tell him what she wanted.

"Smile." A woman dressed in an elf suit says then takes the picture and Summer runs over to me and I buy five pictures, one for Summer because she likes having her own pictures, on Reid and me, one for his parents, one for Charlie and one for Renee.

"Now can I get a present for daddy?" She asks and I smile.

"Yes you can get a present for daddy now." I say and we went to four different stores before I finally helped her pick out a gift for him.

"Now I need to get something for grandpa Charlie." She says and I knew exactly where to go for his the outdoor and sporting goods store so I took her there.

"How about you get him this and I'll get him this." I say.

"Okay." She says excitedly then I went and paid for the items.

"Okay now who?" I ask.

"Grandma Sue." She says I knew something we could get her.

"I know just the thing." I say and we walk over to bookstore and over to the cookbook section.

"Here." I say handing her a book on different ways to cook fish.

"Its perfect." She says then I hear voices I thought I would never hear again.

"Carlisle you've been in here for hours." Esme says.

"I'm sorry I lost track of the time." Carlisle says.

"Its alright, Alice had to come and pull me out of the furniture store." She says.

"Mommy can I get a coloring book?" Summer asks.

"Please I colored all of the last one I got." She says and I nod.

"Yay!" She squeals and she starts pulling me over towards the kids books.

"Bella is that you?" Esme asks and I stop walking.

"Bella?" Carlisle calls my name so I turn around.

"What?" I ask and I could hear the anger in my voice.

"Bella could we go somewhere and talk?" Esme asks.

"No." I say and I hear Summer drop the book she was holding.

"Bella!" I hear Alice say and the next thing I know she was hugging me but I didn't hug back and she let go.

"Come on Bella let's go talk." She says and something in me snapped.

"Why should I talk to you when you left me without saying so much as a fuck you?" I ask.

"Bella..." Alice says.

"No you listen to me, you left me remember? you threw me away like yesterdays trash and now you think you can just come barging back into my life like everything is okay and nothing happened? Well guess what you can't, not now, not after I finally got over you guys and dickward leaving, not now that I'm happily married, have a three year old daughter that's my world, and finally able move on from that time in my life." I say.

"Bella we didn't..." Was Carlisle got out before I cut him off.

"Don't bother, you see this? this is me leaving you." I say then I pick Summer up and walk out of the bookstore leaving them speechless and upon leaving the store I saw Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper standing outside of the store.

"Bella I..." Jasper started saying and I just shook my head then I walked as fast I could out of the mall and to my truck. After I got Summer buckled in I got in and headed home.

Jasper's pov

The emotions that were coming off Bella were hate, anger, hurt, and protectiveness. I understood the first three but not the last one until she came out the bookstore holding a little girl no more than three.

"Bella I…" I started to apologize for her birthday but stopped when she shook her head then she walked away and when she was out of sight Rosalie spoke.

"Well I see she grew a back bone since we all left." She says.

"And developed quite the mouth." Emmett says.

"Well that went as expected." Alice says.

"You knew how she was going to react?" Esme asks.

"Yes and had I told you wouldn't have come." Alice says.

"Well now what crystal ball?" I ask.

"You find her and talk to her." She says.

"And tell her what I'm sorry for trying to eat you?' I ask.

"Yes and she'll come around eventually." Alice says.

"I hope so." I say.

"She will, after all mates don't stay mad at their mates for long." She says.

"I think Emmett will tell you otherwise." I say.

"Oh please the longest Rose has ever stayed mad Emmett was a week." Esme says.

"Okay Peter will tell otherwise and I know for a fact Charlotte denied him for a month." I say.

"She's quite the mean little thing isn't she." A voice from behind me says.

"Well speak of the devil." I say.

"And the devil shall appear." Charlottes says.

"Alright fucker what brings you here?' I ask Peter.

"I got the feeling big trouble was headed your way so Char and I came." He says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Don't know, all I got was danger headed your way." He says.

"You know for someone who's just knows shit, you sure don't know shit." I say.

"Hey I only get what I get, maybe the pixie crystal ball here knows something." He says.

"Alice?" I ask.

"I don't see anything except Edward not making his mind up about where he wants to go." She says and I look at Peter.

"You don't think he has anything to with what's going on do you?" Esme asks.

"Don't know maybe he does and maybe he doesn't." Char says.

"What was the last thing you heard from Edward?" Peter asks.

"He said he was going to go to college and take few classes." Carlisle says.

"I doubt Edward has anything to do with whatever Peter is sensing." I say.

"You don't think Bella is danger do you?" Esme asks.

"She would be Edwards ex girlfriend right?" Peter asks.

"Yes." Rosalie says.

"I don't know but maybe somebody should keep an eye on her." Peter says.

"Jasper will." Alice says and Peter raises an eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." I say.

"Carlisle, Esme would it be alright if Peter and I stay with you guys?" Charlotte asks.

"We'll hunt someplace else if that will make you more comfortable." Peter says.

"Of course you can stay." Esme says.

"Then its settled, now if you'll excuse Char and I we have to go get ourselves some clothes because we left our place right I got my feeling with only the clothes on our backs." Peter says then he and Char walk off.

"Well we should probably head home and clean one of the guest rooms up." Esme says.

"And Jasper can go start watching Bella." Alice says excitedly.

"Alright, alright, I'll go talk to Bella, jeez woman calm down." I say to a bouncy Alice then we all go home and I run to Bella's house and I climb into a tree then I sit there and watch her eating lunch with her daughter and a guy that must be her husband so I settle down in the tree because I knew I was going to be here awhile and I didn't mind because she is my mate after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't posted in a few days I was visting my mom over the weekend and I wasn't able to get on a computer while I was there but I'm back home now so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all characters involved are the property of Stephenie Meyer, minus the those I have created or my plot.**

Bella's pov

I couldn't believe it, Just when I thought that I didn't have to worry about vampires anymore they show up and to make things worse it had to be the Cullen's that showed up.

"Mommy who were you yelling at?" Summer asks.

"People I used to know." I say.

"Oh." She says then she was quiet the rest of the way home and when we got there I saw Reid's car in the driveway.

"Daddy's home!" She squeals excitedly as I pull into the driveway.

"Mommy I want to see daddy." she squeals.

"Okay hold on second." I say putting my truck in park then I turn it off and I grab my purse and the stuff we got at the mall then I got out and opened the other door and got Summer out then we walked to the front door and Reid opened the front door from the inside.

"Daddy!" Summer squeals and Reid takes her out my arms.

"Summer!" He says excitedly and she laughs.

"How was shopping at the mall?" Reid asks.

"It was fun! We got you and grandpa Charlie presents and I had my picture taken with Santa Clause." Summer says excitedly.

"Sounds like you had fun." He says to Summer.

Yeah until certain vampires showed up. I think to myself.

"Summer why don't you go play while mommy and me make lunch." He says because he must've caught the expression on my face.

"Okay." She says and he sets down then she runs off.

"Alright what happened?" He asks as I set the stuff down.

"I saw the Cullen's at the mall today." I say as we walk into the kitchen.

"What?" He asks and I could tell he wasn't happy about it, yes I told him them and about Edward leaving me but there are a few things I left out, like how they were vampires and how Edward left me in the forest then I was found by Sam the leader of a pack werewolves.

"I took Summer to the bookstore so she could a present for Sue and while we were there I heard two familiar voices and I realized they belonged to Carlisle and Esme I tried to sneak out of the store but Esme saw me and of course she and Carlisle tried to talk me and I was having none of it then Alice shows up and hugs me but I didn't hug back and then I proceeded to rip them all a new one." I say as I pulled cheese and butter out of the refrigerator then I hand them to Reid and he sets them down on the island next to the bread.

"Then what?" He asks as starts pulling out bread slices.

"I left and on my way out I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper and Jasper tried to say something to me but I wouldn't listen to him because I all wanted was to get away from them." I say as he butters the slices then hands them to me and I put them on the griddle then put cheese on them and then I set the other buttered slices on top.

"Well maybe since you tried to rip them new ones they'll figure out that you don't want anything to do with them and they'll leave." He says flipping the grilled cheese sandwiches over.

"Maybe." I say as he takes the grilled cheese sandwiches off the griddle.

"Everything will okay I promise chéri." He says and I loved it when he spoke French.

"I hope so." I say pulling two glass plates and one plastic plate out of the cupboard.

"Here I'll cut Summers sandwich." He says and I hand him her plate and while he does that I put two sandwiches on his plate one, one mine then I grab another plate and put the other two on it.

"Summer lunch is ready." I say loud enough for her to hear then Reid and I go into the dining room and set the plates on the table.

"Ooh grilled cheese sandwiches!" Summer says excitedly as she gets sits on her chair.

"Summer what do you want to drink?" Reid asks her.

"Apple juice please." She says.

"And I know what to get you." He says looking at me then he walks into the kitchen.

"Yummy." Summer says taking a bite of her grilled cheese sandwich and Reid comes back into the dining room carrying two soda's and cup of apple juice for Summer.

"Here you go." He says handing Summer her drink then he sits down across from me and hands me my soda.

"And there you go." He says.

"Thank you daddy." Summer says.

"Thank you Reid." I say.

"Your welcome." He says and we start eating and a few minutes of silence Reid spoke.

"So what did you get me?" He asks and all of the sudden I got that being watched feeling and it was probably one of the Cullen's watching me so I ignored it.

"Daddy you have to wait until Christmas to find out." Summer says.

"Aww." He says and she laughs.

"Game night or movie night?" I ask.

"Movie night." Summer says.

"Movie night." Reid says.

"Movie night it is." I say and we spent the rest of luck talking then after we were done Reid and I did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen up.

"Where's Summer?" He asks.

"In her room watching a movie." I say.

"Good." He says then kisses me and I kiss him back then he lifts me up on the counter and stands between my legs.

"Je t'aime." He says and kisses me.

"Je t'aime trop." I say and I kiss him back then he rolls his hips against my womanhood and I rub myself against his jean clad erection.

" Daddy!" Summer screams and we both sigh.

"I'll be right back so don't go anywhere." He says then kisses me and then goes upstairs to see what's wrong with Summer so I go out in the backyard.

"I don't know which one of is watching me but you can go the hell away." I whisper yell knowing whoever it was could hear me.

"Now sugar that's not nice." A male voice says from my right so I turn and see a guy with honey blonde shoulder length hair, red eyes, and a southern accent says.

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask.

"The name's Peter Whitlock ma'am and I'm Jaspers brother of sorts." He says.

"And I'm supposed to believe you why?" I ask.

"You're still alive aren't you." He says.

"How do I know your really telling the truth?" I ask.

"Ask Jasper he's here hiding up in a tree." He says.

"No thanks." I say.

"At least talk to the guy, he didn't do anything to you those Cullen's did." He says.

"Alright I'll talk to him." I say.

"Sweet!" He says.

"When pigs fly." I say.

"Now sugar don't be like that." He says.

"I suggest you run along now before I decide to find out who your mate is and tell her you're being a pest." I say.

"Now sugar there's no need for that." He says.

"Well then I suggest you leave." I say and he does then I go back inside and walk into the living room down on the couch and few minutes later Reid joins me.

"So what was wrong with Summer?" I ask.

"Paper cut." He says.

"She's accident prone just like me." I say.

"Yeah well she's headstrong just like me." He says.

"You got that right." I say and he starts tickling me.

Jasper's pov

As I sat here watching Bella and her family I started thinking about when Alice told me she was my mate.

Flashback

_"Jasper I think its time we tell the family the truth about us." Alice says._

_"I was thinking the same thing." I say._

_"They're all going to be shocked except maybe Edward." She says._

_"I think he knows to a certain extent and that's only because he's a nosy fucker." I say._

_"That's true." She says._

_"I think they all take it pretty well." I say._

_"They're going to be shocked at first then they're going ask questions." She says._

_"You've how the conversation is going to go huh?" I ask._

_"Yes I have." She says._

_"Well maybe we'll find our mates better this way." I say and I feel her guilt._

_"What are you feeling guilt for?" I ask._

_"Jasper don't get to mad at me okay." She says._

_"Now why would I be mad at you?" I ask._

_"I know who your mate is and I should've told you but If had Edward wouldn't have met his mate." She says and I don't why she thinks I would be mad at her for that._

_"Okay who is she?" I ask._

_"There's something else you should know." She says._

_"What?" I ask._

_"You've already met her." She says._

_"How in the hell can I have met her when I don't know who she is?" I ask._

_"Because your mate is Bella." She says and it made me speechless for a minute and know now why she asked me not to be to mad at her._

_"You knew? you knew and didn't tell because the golden boys happiness was more important then mine." I say getting angry._

_"Jasper I'm sorry." She says._

_"Yeah you are sorry Alice, my mate was right in front of my face and you didn't even bother to tell me because Eddie boy meeting his mate was important then me meeting mine!" I yell pissed off at her now._

_"Your fucking empath you should've known that the feelings you were feeling for Bella was the mating pull you dumbass." She says._

_"That's not fair Alice, you know I wouldn't have been to tell because my bloodlust drowned out any other feelings I would've felt when she was around the house." I snarl._

_"Its not my fault you have crappy control and if you want to blame someone for that blame that bitch Maria not me." She says._

_"You're a bitch you know that." I say._

_"Yeah and you're an asshole you know that." She says._

_"You know what? I think I'll go stay with Peter and Charlotte for awhile." I say._

_"Please do." She says._

_"Fine I will." I say._

_"Fine." She says._

_"Fine." I say._

End flashback

I was pulled out of my thought's when I heard Peter talking to Bella.

"How do I know your really telling the truth?" She asks.

"Ask Jasper he's hiding up in a tree." He says.

"No thanks." She says.

"At least talk to the guy, he didn't do anything to you those Cullen's did." He says.

"Alright I'll talk to him." She says and I could feel the mischief she was feeling.

"Sweet!" He says and I knew what was coming.

"When pigs fly." She says.

"Now sugar don't be like that." He says.

"I suggest you run along now before I decide to find out who your mate is and tell her you're being a pest." She says and I felt her determination.

"Now sugar there's no need for that." He says.

"Well then I suggest you leave." She says and he comes running over to where I was.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" I ask jumping out of my tree and hit the ground feet first.

"Well since you were daydreaming I thought maybe if talked to her she would come around and talk to you sooner." He says.

"Well it sure worked didn't it." I say.

"Hey who knows maybe she'll come around, talk to you and you'll get together and you tell her what Alice did, she'll kick her little ass after you turn her and we won't have to deal with the little bitch anymore." He says.

"Maybe or maybe we'll talk and she'll won't want any of this." I say sadly.

"I seriously doubt that." He says.

"Yeah well I would be careful if were you, Bella meant it when she said she would find your mate Peter." I say.

"You know I really don't want Charlotte mad me." He says then shudders.

"Aw scared she might deny Peter jr." I say.

"Shut it fucker." He says.

"Your whipped and you know it." I say and he attacks me then we start wrestling.

"You just wait your turn is coming Major." He says.

"You better be nice to me Pete or I'll tell Char your bugging Bella." I say.

"You wouldn't dare." He says.

"Watch me." I say then run off in the direction of the house with Peter following behind me threatening to rip my member off.

**Je t'aime and Je t'aime trop are french for I love you and I love you too, I got them from google translate so if they are wrong you can blame google.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update I've been busy with life, and babysitting.**

**Now as for this chapter I'm warning you it has lemons and I'm not the greatest at writing lemons so don't be to hard on me,**

**Now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all characters involved are the property of Stephenie Meyer, I don't own anything else recognizable like Toys R Us, the Jonas Brothers or Justin Bieber they belong to their respective owners, I only own the characters I created and my plot. **

Bella's pov

Its been three days since I met and chased Peter out of my yard and I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since them and I haven't seen Jasper either but I know there both hiding out in the woods.

"He said, I've been to the year 3000, not much has changed but they lived under water, and your great great great grand daughter, is doing fine, doing fine." I hear Summer singing.

"She's singing that again?"Reid asks.

"Just be glad its Jonas Brothers and not Justin Bieber." I say and he shudders.

"At least the Jonas Brothers are bearable unlike that annoying little shit." I say.

"You've got a point there." He says.

"Bells I'm here."I hear my dad say from the living room.

"Come on." I say to Reid and we walk into the living room.

"Do I smell pizza?" My dad asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Thanks for watching Summer for us." Reid says.

"No problem, I love watching her." He says.

"Well Reid and I better get going." Isay.

"Yeah wouldn't want to miss shopping at Toys R Us." Reid says and I elbow him.

"Hush before Summer hears you." I say.

"Grandpa!" Summer squeals excitedly as she runs over to her grandpa.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie says.

"I missed you grandpa." She says.

"I missed you too Summer." He says.

"Come on mommy made pizza." She says grabbing his hand and starts trying to pull him the kitchen.

"Summer be good for grandpa." Isay.

"I will." She says.

"Bye dad see ya later." I say.

"Bye you two, drive safe." He says.

"We will." Reid says then we go get in my truck and leave.

"Where to first?" Reid asks.

"The mall I saw an outfit in one of the stores I wanted to get her." Isay.

"The mall it is." He says and twenty minutes later we made it to the mall and parked.

"Since we're here I'm gonna run into the video game store and pick up a present for my brother." He says.

"Okay." I say as we walk into the mall and then he went his way and I went mine hoping I wouldn't run into any of the Cullen's and I made it to the store I wanted to and bought the outfit for Summer I wanted plus a few others then I went to the bookstore and got a couple of coloring books for her plus the fish cook book she wanted to get for her grandma Sue then I paid for the stuff and went to Claries where I picked up few things I was going to stuff her stocking with then after I was done there I called Reid and we met at the truck then we went to the Toys R Us and spent two hours buying the rest of her Christmas presents then we went home.

"Now how are we going to get this stuff in the house?" Reid asks when we were three blocks from the house.

"Easy, watch and learn." I say then I call Charlie on my cell phone and ask him to take Summer out forout forice cream so we can take her presents in the house and he said would then we hung.

"Well now all that's left is hiding them with other presents." He says and when we reached the house Charlie's car was gone.

"That was fast, they must've been outside playing." Reid says as we get out of the truck.

"Must have." I say and twenty minutes later all of the bags had been brought and hidden.

"How much time do you think we have before Summer and your dad are back?" Reid asks then my cell phone goes off.

"Hello."I say.

"Hey kiddo." Charlie says.

"What's up dad?" I ask.

"Summer wants to go see Sue if it alright with you?" He asks.

"Yeah its alright and I'm guessing its safe to say she'll be staying there tonight?"I ask.

"Yeah probably." He says.

"Well alright we'll see you tomorrow." I say.

"Alright I love ya kid." he says.

"I love you too dad bye." I say.

"Bye." He says then we hang up.

"We have the house to ourselves tonight." I say.

"Charlie's keeping her for the night?" He asks.

"Yes she wanted to see Sue." I say.

"Well then I definitely have a few ideas of what we could do." He says.

"Wrap presents?" I ask and he scowls.

"No." He says and I laugh.

"I'm sorry that was too funny." I say laughing,

"Was not." He says.

"Was too and you should've seen the look on your face."I say.

"Was not and besides Ihave better ideathen wrapping presents." He

says.

"And what would that be?" I ask.

"I could show you better then I could telling you." He says.

"Oh really?" I ask.

"Yes really." He says then kisses me and I kiss back then walks me backwards into a wall then kisses me and he grabs my legs and lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he starts trailing kisses down my jaw and neck then he starts sucking on my neck and I buck my hips against his erection and he groans.

"Maybe we should move this someplace else." I say then he carries me upstairs and into our room where he sets me in the middle of the bed then he gets on the bed and pulls my shirt off and kisses me and I tug on the hem of his shirt and he lets me pull it off then I toss it across the room and he unbuttons and unzips my jeans and slides them off of me then tosses them off to the side and by then I had unbuckled his belt and unbutton his jeans and was now unzipping them and once unzipped I pushed them down his hips and he finished pulling them off then he kicked off the bed.

"You are so beautiful Bella." He says then kisses me and pulls the straps of my bra down then he reaches behind me and unhooks it then tosses it.

"So beautiful." He says then takes one of my breasts in his mouth and starts sucking and licking the nipple while he kneads, rolls and pinches the other one and after a few minutes he switches sides then after a few minutes starts trailing kisses down my stomach and down to the waist band of my panties then he hooks a finger in my panties and slides them down me hips and legs then he tosses them and then he makes quick work of his boxers then and he crawls back up my body then he positions himself between my legs and I feel his memberat my entrance.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say then he thrusts in and I meet him thrust for thrust.

"Oh yes." I moan and I wrap my legs around his waist and his thrusts went deeper.

"Oh yes, yes, right there baby." I moan as he hits a sweet spot and I could feel myself teetering on the edge of coming and after hitting the same sweet spot a couple of time I came and he followed right behind me with his release and I could feel his warm seed shoot into me then he flipped us over so I was straddling him and I rode him until we both came again then I collapse on him.

"That was.." I started saying then he interrupted.

"Amazing." He says.

"Yeah it was." I say then I roll of him and I cuddled up against him.

"I love you." I say then I yawn.

"I love you too." He says then yawns and I let sleep overtake me and fell asleep within minutes.

Next morning

I woke up wrapped in Reids arms and I didn't want to leave them but I knew Summer would be home soon.

"Morning." Reid says.

"Morning, what time is it?" Iask.

"Ten thirty and Summer is going to home be in an hour." He says.

"Well I guess we better shower and get dressed." I say going to sit up only to be pulled back down by Reid.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm going to make love to my very beautiful wife." He says then crawls on top of me and settles himself between my legs.

"I love you." I say then kiss him.

"I love you too." He says then kisses me back then I push against his chest and he flips us over so I was straddling him then I kiss his lips then I trail kisses down his jaw line, neck, chest, and stomach until I reach his length then I take his length in my mouth and I start bobbing up and down, and licking him until he cums.

"God that mouth of yours is magic." He says then he flips me over and then his head was in between my legs and he was about to return the favor but I stopped him.

"No I want you inside of me." I say then he crawls back up my body and lowers himself on me.

"I love you." He says then he kisses me.

"I love you too." I say then kiss him back and he slowy enters me and I wrap my legs around his waist and his thrusts were long and deep.

"Oh my god." I moan as he hits my g-spot and then grab his ass which spurs him on then I start raking my nails up his back to lost in the moment to realize I was seriously scratching his back up and he kept moving in and out of me until I came so hard I saw stars and he followed right behind me with his release and he pulled out and collapsed next to me panting and after a few minutes we caught our breath.

"That was..." He starts saying.

"Amazing." I finish saying.

"Yeah." He says.

"We should probably go shower." I say.

"Yeah probably." He says then we go get in the shower and he ended up fucking me in the shower before got clean and once clean we got out and dried off then we got dressed and I through our bedding in the wash because Summer likes to jump and play on our bed then I walked in the kitchen to find Reid making omeletts for breakfast.

"Smells good." I say.

"I should hope so since I'm the one making them." He says.

"Hey make pretty damn good omeletts too so shut it." I say.

"Don't wanna." He says and after he was done making them we set down and had a quiet breakfast and when we were he cleaned up and twenty minutes later Summer ran into the kitchen.

"Mommy!" She says then runs over to me and pick her up and hug her and kiss her.

"I missed you." I say.

"I missed you too." She says and hugs then I set her down and she runs over to Reid.

"Daddy!" She says excitedly and he picks her up and they hug.

"I missed you daddy." She says.

"I missed you too." He says then kisses her cheek.

"Hey kids." My dad say.

"Morning Charlie." Reid says.

"Morning son." He says.

"Good morning dad." I say.

"Good morning Bells." He says.

"Well I best heading back Billy's coming over to watch the game in a little while." He says.

"Alright see you next time." I say.

"See ya Charlie." Reid says.

"Bye grandpa." Summer says.

"Bye Summer, Bye kids behave yourselves." He says then leaves then we spent the day watching movies and playing games with Summer.

**So what did you think? review and let me know. Constructive criticism welcome.**


	4. Christmas Morning

**I'm Back and I don't have any excuses for not writing in forever, which by the way I'm sorry for.**

**Anywho no copy infringement intended and I don't Twilight or any of its characters Stephenie Meyer does. I just own the plot, Reid and Summer.**

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up Santa Claus came!" Summer says loudly as she jumps on our bed.

"What time is it?" Reid grumpily asks so I roll over and look at the clock and it reads 9:00 A.M.

"It's nine." I say sitting up and she sits in my lap.

"Come on mommy." She says pulling on my shirt sleeve.

"Alright we're coming." I say slipping my slippers on and she gets off of my lap and walks across the bed over to Reid.

"Come on Daddy!" She says so I get up, go in the bathroom and do my morning routine then I come out and Reid goes in.

"Come on shorty let's go downstairs and see what Santa brought you." I say.

"Yay!" She squeals then grabs my hand and I let her pull me downstairs and into the living room where Reid joins us a few minutes later.

"Am I taking pictures or are you?" He asks.

"How about we switch off?" I ask.

"Alright." He says.

"Alright lets open presents." I say and Summer grabs a present then rips the wrapping paper off.

"It's a baby doll!" She says excitedly and I take a picture of her holding the box up and when I'm done she sets it down then grabs another present and opens it.

"It's a box." She says.

"Open it and see what's inside." Reid says so she pulls the lid off and squeals.

"It's a sparkle dress!" She squeals pulling it out of the box and I snap a picture.

"Can I put it on?" She asks.

"After you open the rest of your presents." Reid says.

"Okay." She says then sets it in the box and grabs another present and opens it.

"It's a princess tea-cup set." She says excitedly and holds it up so I snap a picture than hand the camera to Reid and after many more pictures and presents Summer runs upstairs with her sparkle dress and the heels I bought to go with it.

"I'll clean the living the room if you'll make breakfast." Reid says.

"You got yourself a deal." I say and we kiss then I walk into the kitchen and pull the stuff out for French toast and as I'm making the French toast Summer comes into the kitchen.

"Look mommy aren't I pretty?" She asks twirling around.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." I say.

"Thank you mommy." She says.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Hey Reid come here and look at your daughter!" I say loudly.

"Well aren't you beautiful." He says a minute later.

"Thank you daddy." She says.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He says then walks out the backdoor with a trash bag full of wrapping paper and boxes.

"I'm hungry how much longer until dinner is ready?" Summer asks.

"Ten minutes." I say.

"Alright I'm going to ask daddy if he'll help me open my toys." She says as he walks in the backdoor and she runs over to him.

"Daddy can you help me open my toys?" She asks.

"Why yes I can just let me grab a trash bag and we'll go open toys." He says then grabs a trash bag from underneath the sink and then they go into the living room and the phone rings so I answer.

"Hello." I say.

"Hey Bella can we please…" Is all the pixie is able to get out before I hang up on her.

"Great she has our number." I mutter.

"Who was on the phone?" Reid calls from the living room.

"Nobody important." I say loud enough for him to hear and the phone rings again so I answer.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello its Martha." Reid's mother says.

"Just one second Reid is helping Summer open some toys." I say taking the last of the French toast off of the griddle then I turn it off and take the phone to Reid.

"It's your mother." I say handing him the phone and he takes its.

"Hello mom." He says.

"No mom Bella's parents are spending Christmas with us." He says.

"No mom we're not taking the next flight out to Boston." He says then walks into the kitchen.

"I don't like Grandma Martha she pinches my cheeks and she's mean to you." Summer says and I grin.

"I don't like her either." I say but I don't tell her I don't like Martha because she keeps trying to get Reid to divorce me.

"Mommy can you open this?" She asks handing me a baby doll box.

"Of course I can baby." I say taking it and opening it and opening several more Reid finally comes back into the living room.

"I'm sorry about that." He says.

"It's alright I know how you mother is." I say.

"I can't believe she thought we would up and fly to Boston today." He says.

"I can, she's all for flaunting her money and spending it on you." I say standing up from my sitting position the floor.

"Bella." He sighs so I walk upstairs and he follows.

"Don't Bella me! You know just as well as I do that your mother has never liked me and she doesn't particularly like Summer either because she's my daughter." I say.

"She's our daughter and my mother has never said she doesn't like either one of you." He says.

"She doesn't have to say anything Reid! It's the way she acts to us when you're not looking." I say trying to get him to understand.

"Bella.." He starts saying but I interrupt him.

"Just forget it Reid." I say then I get dressed and head back downstairs to start working on some things for Christmas dinner.

**Hmm? I wonder how long Bella will be mad at Reid?**

**Tips and constructive criticism welcome.**


	5. Christmas Dinner

**Howdy ya'll here's another chapter.**

**And as always, No copy infringement intended. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all of its characters. I just like to play with them. Reid, Summer and the plot are mine.**

I hear the doorbell ring and then I hear Summer squeal in happiness.

"Grandpa!" She says loudly and excitedly from the living room.

"I see Santa Claus has come from all of your new toys on the floor and this beautiful dress you're wearing." I hear my dad say.

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome." He says and she giggles.

"Where is your mommy?" He asks.

"She's in the kitchen making dinner." She says.

"Hey Bells." He says a minute later so I turn from the oven where I just got done checking on the ham.

"Hey dad." I say hugging him.

"How come Reid isn't in here helping?" He asks.

"We got into an argument earlier and I didn't want him in here so he's out in the living room with Summer." I say.

"Do I need to kick his ass?" He asks.

"No dad you don't." I say.

"Alright kid I'll get out of yours and Sues ways so you two can cook dinner." He says then leaves the kitchen and Sue comes in.

"Hello Bella." She says.

"Hey Sue." I say and with her help we manage to have dinner done by six thirty and Renée and Phil had shown up thirty minutes before that.

"Dinner is ready!" I say loudly and everyone comes to the kitchen table and sits down then we start passing food around the table.

"Hey Bells have you heard from Jake recently?' Charlie asks.

"No why?" I ask.

"He hasn't been home in a while and I'm just worried is all." He says.

"Didn't he go on a trip with some friends that were checking Stanford out?" I ask.

"Yeah he did." He says.

"Well they probably decided to stop in Vegas while on their little trip." I say.

"Probably." He says.

"Bella can you pass the biscuits please?" Reid asks so I hand him the plate of biscuits.

"So Bella are you and Reid planning on having any more kids?" My mom asks and I have the strong urge to roll my eyes but I resist from doing so.

"We really haven't talked about it mom." I say.

"Well you should really think about giving Summer a little sister or brother." She says.

"Renée, Summer is only three I think there is plenty of time for Bella and Reid to think about having another kid and not rush into it." Charlie says and I love him for it.

"Well they shouldn't wait too long." Renée says.

"I'm going to get some air." I say standing up.

"Bella wait." Reid says.

"I'm fine I just want some air so sit and eat." I say walking into the living room, I grab my coat from the coat closet then I go outside and walk to the park that's only a few blocks from the house and sit on the swing.

"Hey muffin what are you doing out here in the cold?" A familiar male voice asks so I look up and see Peter standing there along with a woman who has blonde hair.

"I could ask you the same thing." I say.

"Yeah but I asked first." He says.

"Why would you care?" I ask.

"Because something has obviously upset and I want to know whose ass I'm kicking." He says.

"You're not kicking anyone's ass, I'm just irritated with my mother and I got into a fight with my husband if you must know." I say.

"Aw I wanted to kick someone's ass." He says.

"Then go kick the Cullen's asses into another state." I say and he grins and shakes his head.

"I'd love nothing more but I can't." He says.

"Why? Worried a certain little pixie bitch will see you kicking their asses to another state and stop you?" I ask and they laugh.

"Little bitch could try but she would find herself torn to pieces in within minutes of trying." The woman says.

"While you're at it tear Emoward apart." I say.

"I would but he's not even here." Peter says and he takes it upon himself to slowly push the swing I'm in.

"Of course not, he's too big of a chicken shit to be here." I say.

"Your right I do like her." The woman says and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"I told her you were a spitfire and that she would like you." Peter says.

"I'm Charlotte, Peter's wife and mate." She says offering me her hand so I shake it.

"I'm Bella, Emowards ex-girlfriend." I say.

"So can I ask why your mad at Jasper?" She asks and I knew at some point one of them would ask me that and it's not that I'm mad at him because I'm not just I'm hurt that he didn't even say goodbye because I at least deserved that even if didn't know him very well and I told her as much.

"Would you at least talk to him and let him explain some things to you?" She asks.

"I don't know Charlotte I'll have to think about it he hurt me when he left." I say.

"Alright when you're ready to talk let us know." She says

"I will and I need to get going before my dad and Reid come looking for me." I say getting off of the swing.

"Alright bye Bella." Charlotte says.

"Bye Charlotte, Peter." I say.

"Bye muffin." He says then I leave and walk home.

"Bella I'm sorry about this morning." Reid says after I walk in the front door.

"I'm sorry too I shouldn't have gotten so upset about it." I say.

"Will you forgive me?" He asks.

"Yes I forgive you if you forgive me." I say.

"There's nothing to forgive." He says so I kiss him.

"Are my parents still here?" I ask.

"Charlie and Sue are still here but Renée and Phil left after she and Charlie got into an argument." He says.

"Well so much for nice a family dinner." I say walking to the kitchen.

"Well maybe we can salvage the night with dessert." He says.

"You didn't get into the dessert?" I ask as we walk into the kitchen.

"No we were waiting for you." He says.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem baby." He says kissing me then I grab the chocolate mousse pie while he grabs plates, forks and a knife then we go into the living room.

"Mommy!" Summer says happily.

"Hi baby." I say and she smiles.

"So who wants pie?" I ask then I set it on the coffee table and Reid cuts it then starts passing plates of around until everyone has some.

"Bells I'm sorry about your mother." My dad says.

"It's alright I know how she gets." I say.

"Don't listen to her have more kids when you're ready to have more." He says.

"Don't worry dad I'm not listening to her." I say and having pie and watching a few movies my dad and Sue leave.

"Look she's asleep." I say noticing Summer had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I'll carry her to bed." Reid says getting up from the loveseat and walks over to the couch, picks Summer up and carries her upstairs to her room so while he's doing that I take the dirty dishes and what's left of the pie to the kitchen then I put the pie in the fridge, rinse the dishes off and stick them in the dishwasher.

"I don't know about you but I'm tired." Reid says from behind me so I turn around and look at him.

"Going to bed sounds like a good idea." I say then I kiss him and we stand there kissing for a few minutes before we go upstairs and to bed.

**Hmm? I wonder if Bella will make friends with Peter and Charlotte? Do you think she'll talk to Jasper?**


End file.
